battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles
Vehicles are a primary feature in the Star Wars Battlefront ''series. They are utilized by all factions in the Star Wars universe, with their sole purpose of turning the tide in battle Overview Land Vehicles Land Vehicles typically are suited for dealing with infantry, and are useful when contending with Heroes. Land Vehicles have decent mobility and has weapons capable of eliminating infantry quickly. However, most land vehicles are vulnerable to Rocket Launchers and other explosives, and they do not fare well against other vehicles. It should be noted that Heroes cannot use these vehicles. Land Vehicles can be found around Command Posts Types of Land Vehicles * Command Walker- These vehicles are usually behemoths, possessing massive amounts of armor and having a destructive array of weaponry. They are extremely well-suited in approaching enemy positions and fighting other vehicles. To make up for their strong defense, they have the slowest mobility of all land vehicles, making them easy targets for direct anti-vehicle fire. * Support Vehicles- These vehicles serve somewhat as a balance in defense, mobility, and offense. Support Vehicles are suited for protecting Command Walkers while making advances. * Tank- These vehicles specialize in fighting infantry, as they possess rockets, mortars, and laser cannons capable of wiping out masses of infantry. Tanks are suited for both offense and defense when the time calls. * Speeder- These vehicles have the fastest mobility, being able to outrun many forces while retaliating with their quick laser cannons. However, they are lightly armored, making them dangerous to use against heavier vehicles. Speeders are useful in quick reconnaissance or hit-and-run attacks. Space Vehicles Space vehicles are specially-outfitted aircraft meant to engage in battles in space. They can fly at high speeds, and possess firepower in the form of laser cannons and proton bombs/torpedoes. Some Heroes have a unique Space Vehicle to use in the battle, while others use the default Fighter. Space Vehicles can be found inside Battleships or in Hangar Command Posts (Elite Squadron only). Types of Space Vehicles * Fighter- the most basic of spacecraft, they possess good mobility, durability, and firepower. Fighters are suited for any task in the space battle. * Interceptor- these spacecraft are built to engage other fighters in space, possessing good mobility and firepower. To compensate, they have light armor, and therefore can be destroyed easier. Interceptor spacecraft are suited for engaging enemy spacecraft. * Bomber- These spacecraft possess slow mobility and weaponry, but are heavily armored and have a supply of bombs that can prove devastating. Bombers are useful for attacking capital systems on ships. * Shuttle- These ships possess slow mobility and weaponry, but compensate with their outstanding durability. In addition, they function as mobile Command Posts when landed. They are suited as Command Posts aboard enemy ships. * Escort- These ships possess good mobility, weaponry, and durability, and have no glaring weaknesses. Escorts are used to protect Shuttles as they make their way to their destination. Types of Land Vehicles '''Galactic Empire' *Command walker: AT-AT (fixed path) *Support walker: AT-ST *Tank: IFT-T (TX-130T) *Speeder: 74-Z Speeder Bike ( Kashyyk, Endor and Yavin 4) *Unique Vehicle: Sentinel-class Landing Craft Galactic Republic *Command walker: AT-TE *Support walker: AT-RT *Tank: IFT-X (TX-130S) *Speeder: 74-Z Speeder Bike (BFI), BARC Speeder (BFII) Separatist Alliance *Command Walker: Spider Walker (OG-9 homing spider droid) *Support vehicle: Armoured Tank Droid (Corporate Alliance tank droid) *Tank: AAT *Speeder: STAP (Single Trooper Aerial Platform) *Unique Vehicle: Hailfire Droid Rebel Alliance *Tank (BFI): Rebel Combat Landspeeder (V-25 combat speeder) *Tank (BFII): Rebel Combat Tank (AAC-1 Hovertank) *Speeder: 74-Z Speeder Bike *Unique Vehicle: Snowspeeder (T-47 Airspeeder) ( Hoth) Other Vehicles *Geonosian Starfighter (Nantex-class starfighter) *Cloud Car (Storm IV Twin-Pod cloud car) *Gian Speeder (V-19 Landspeeder) *Sand Skiff (Bantha-II cargo skiff) *Kaadu *Tauntaun Types of Air Vehicles (BFI only) Galactic Empire *TIE Bomber (TIE/sa starbomber) *TIE Fighter (TIE/ln starfighter) Galactic Republic *Republic Assault Gunship (LAAT/i Gunship) *Republic Starfighter (Delta-7 Jedi Interceptor) Separatist Alliance *Droid Assault Flyer (Mechanised Assault Flyer) *Droid Starfighter (Vulture-class starfighter) Rebel Alliance *Y-Wing (BTL Y-wing starbomber) *X-Wing (T-65 X-wing starfighter) Space Vehicles (BFII only) Galactic Empire *Fighter: TIE Fighter (TIE/ln starfighter) *Bomber: TIE Bomber (TIE/Sa starbomber) *Interceptor: TIE Interceptor (TIE/ln interceptor) *Shuttle: Theta-class shuttle (Theta-class T-2c Shuttle) Galactic Republic *Fighter: ARC Fighter (ARC-170 Starfighter) *Bomber: V-Wing (Alpha-3 V-wing starfighter) *Interceptor: Republic Interceptor (Eta-2 Jedi Starfighter) *Shuttle: Republic Assault Gunship (LAAT/i Gunship) Separatist Alliance *Fighter: Droid Starfighter (Vulture-class starfighter) *Bomber: CIS Strike Bomber (Belbullab-24 strike bomber) *Interceptor: Droid Tri-Fighter *Shuttle: Droid Gunship (Heavy Missile Platform) Rebel Alliance *Fighter: X-Wing (T-65 X-wing Starfighter) *Bomber: Y-Wing (BTL Y-wing Starbomber) *Interceptor: A-Wing (RZ-1 Interceptor) *Shuttle: Alliance Assault Craft (LAAT/i Gunship) Capital Ships (BFII only) Galactic Empire *Battleship: Imperial-class Star Destroyer *Frigate: Victory II-class Frigate *Battleship (Non Playable): Executor-class Star Dreadnought Galactic Republic *Battleship: Venator-class Star Destroyer *Frigate: Acclamator-class Assault Ship *Frigate (Non Playable): Victory II-class frigate Separatist Alliance *Battleship: Providence-class Destroyer *Frigate: Munificent-class Frigate *Battleship (Non Playable): Lucrehulk-class Battleship Rebel Alliance *Battleship: MC80-class Star Cruiser *Frigate: Corellian Corvette *Frigate: GR-75 Medium Transport (On Hoth and Yavin 4 campaign) Vehicles added from Renegade Squadron ''and ''Elite Squadron Galactic Empire *A5-RX Battle Tank (Light Assault Vehicle/wheeled A5-RX Juggernaut) *TIE Defender (TIE/D Defender) *Interdictor-class Medium Frigate (Immobilizer 418 Cruiser) *TIE Advanced (TIE Advanced x1) *Slave I Rebel Alliance *T4-B Heavy Tank *B-Wing *Nebulon B-class Frigate *Millennium Falcon Scenery Vehicles These Vehicles can only be seen, and have no impact on the battle. *Hardcell-class Transport *Lucrehulk-class Core Ship Cut Vehicles Key: (?) = Unconfirmed *Dreadnoughts *Escorts *Gunships *Flash Speeder *AT-PT (?) *AT-XT (?) *UT-AT (?) *Multi-Troop Transport *N-1 Starfighter *K-wing *C-9799 landing craft (?) *Tri-droid (AKA Octuptarra droid) (?) *RM-09 Rebel Transport (?) *SPHAT series (?) * Links *See Also: Cut Content Category:Essential pages Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Vehicle Weapons Category:Galactic Empire Vehicles Category:Rebel Alliance Vehicles Category:Separatist Vehicles Category:Galactic Republic Vehicles Category:Need Update